All Things Are Possible
by missbananabell
Summary: After the Doctor discovers Madame de Pompadour's death, he decides to ignore the laws of time and go back to fetch her in the TARDIS. Directly after GitF. The first in an au series with Reinette as the Doctor's companion. Doctor/Reinette. Rated T for possible future romance and/or minor swearing. I don't own Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor knew he couldn't go back for Reinette. After entering her time stream after her death, there was no way he could go back in time and find her, even with the TARDIS…

But he hadn't really entered _her_ time stream again, had he? He had entered the king's, yes, and he had let the time pass in her life, but that wasn't the same as having met her again. He thought of her warm mouth on his, her quick intellect, the way she had reached into his mind as no one else had, and seen and understood the darkness there… She was a magnificent woman, like none he had met before.

He decided he didn't care. He gritted his teeth, smiled a little, pressed a few buttons on the console and jammed the lever down, ignoring the voices in his head that were telling him how reckless he was. The TARDIS wheezed and landed heavily, and when the Doctor realized how quickly he was breathing, he slowed it down; he heard Rose calling from behind him, but he walked slowly to the door. He leaned his forehead against it, turned the handle, took a deep breath. He opened the door and popped his head out.

"Fireplace man!"

He grinned and hopped out of the TARDIS, and saw the face he thought he would never see again.

"Reinette! Is your bag packed?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realize that the switch from Doctor/Rose to Doctor/Reinette might seem really rushed in this story, but I wanted to say that it's because I'm not a TenRose shipper. (Please don't hate me!) While the Doctor and Rose loved each other, I think it was more because of circumstance than of who they were – Rose loved the adventure he gave her, and he desperately needed someone who loved him. I think at the point of GitF, Rose was on the edge of falling in love with him, but not quite there yet, and I don't think the Doctor loved her romantically. THUS, the fast switch between the two girls. I'm not trying to make the Doctor flirty or uncommitted or anything; I think the opposite of him. But I think he really fell in love with Reinette, as she saw deeply into him and ran towards him instead of away.

* * *

><p>As Reinette squeezed her large skirt through the TARDIS door, the Doctor was busy at the console. He knew he had broken rules he shouldn't have, and he could only think to do what he always did: run far away and hope that the effects of his decision wouldn't devastate the universe. Thus he set the TARDIS for somewhere far into deep space, about a million years in the future.<p>

"Close the door behind you, Reinette," he said cheerfully, and she did. "Allons-y!" he yelled as he pulled the lever and the TARDIS flew away.

Now he could focus on Reinette. As the TARDIS shook and she fell against the door, he ran over to her and put his arms around her waist. The perplexity in her eyes made him laugh out loud. As the TARDIS slowed, she smiled up at his bright face, and he smiled back at her, both of them calm and terrified at the same time. He could hear her heart thumping. The TARDIS shuddered to a full stop.

"Now," the Doctor said, "First you'll need something else to wear."

"Are we not going somewhere formal?" she asked, making him laugh again.

"Trust me, you won't want to wear a dress like that wherever we go. Well, except if we end up going to Pontrau, which is one crazy planet-wide masquerade. Actually, you might like it there, they can party like the French. We'll take a banana."

She laughed at him, and watching her laugh made him want to laugh with her.

"Anyway," he said, taking her by the hand, "The closet's this way." He pulled her towards the hallway on the other side of the console room, but he slowed down and looked back at her when he realized he hadn't explained the TARDIS.

"Are you doing ok with… this?" he asked, waving his free hand around the room. She looked around and nodded slowly.

"The inside of your skyship has larger proportions than the outside," she said.

"You're not shocked?"

She laughed at him, looking at him with a smile as though he was a lost little boy.

"You, my guardian angel, sprung from the fireplace to rescue me from clockwork men, and you think I would be shocked by this small thing?"

He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Most humans don't cope that well," he said. "Now I'll show you…"

He stopped short when he saw Rose and Mickey standing in the doorway.

"She's coming with us," he said lightly. Mickey glanced at Rose, who smiled a little and said, "Welcome on board, Madame."

Reinette stepped forward without letting go of the Doctor's hand.

"The Doctor calls me Reinette. Will you not do so also?" she asked, inclining her head towards Rose.

"Of course, Reinette." Rose glanced down at their still-intertwined hands. The Doctor's gaze hadn't left there, and he smiled absentmindedly.

"Doctor," Reinette murmured. He glanced up.

"Right," he said. "I was taking you to the closet."

He looked up and saw Rose walking away down the hall, and Mickey followed her. The Doctor sighed and frowned a little, although he couldn't think of why… when he looked over at Reinette, he smiled again.

"This way," he said, and led her deep into the TARDIS, through the unmapped halls, until he found the right door and opened it. She walked through first, and he jumped after her. Haphazardly he pulled a tshirt and a pair of jeans from the racks alongside the walls and handed them to her.

"Try these," he said. "I'll be back."

He left the room, closed the door behind him and ran back to the console room. He took a deep breath, sinking to the floor, rubbing his hands over his face, trying to collect himself after everything that had happened… He heaved a sigh and glanced up at the walls.

"What do you think, old girl?" he whispered. He felt the TARDIS hum. She could tell that he was happy, and comforted by Reinette, and that seemed to be enough.

"Doctor?"

He turned and saw Rose standing in the doorway. Crossing her arms, she walked towards him, and stopped a few feet away from him, staring at her feet.

"Doctor… I want to go home," she said. He frowned.

"Awful sudden, isn't it?"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but my mum hasn't seen me in awhile, and me and Mickey are getting tired, and…"

"And what?"

"Well I'll feel better knowing you won't be alone if I leave."

They stayed in an awkward silence for a minute.

"Rose, I…" He sighed in frustration.

"I know, Doctor. It's alright. I know she… it's alright, Doctor. I just think it's best to go home for now."

He stood up and started flicking switches on the console. He suddenly felt Reinette standing behind him; when he turned, he saw her watching him with her hands on her hips. He smiled slightly to see her in more modern clothes.

"You did not return. Doctor, you will have to explain to me the workings of this machinery. What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm doing this," he said with a smile, as he flipped the main lever and the TARDIS went flying again. Reinette grabbed the console as the ship shook around her. The Doctor looked around to make sure Rose was alright, and he saw her and Mickey holding onto the console railing. He was surprised to hear Reinette laugh as they landed.

"Does one ever get accustomed to this?" she asked.

"Never," the Doctor said.

"And where are we?"

"Just dropping Rose and Mickey off." He jumped from the console and pulled open the door. "Oh, Reinette," he said. "I may have neglected to mention that this isn't just a spaceship. It also travels through time."

"I can hardly be surprised," she said, and walked over to him.

Mickey walked past them. He paused at the door, and said, "Well, thanks for the ride, Doctor."

"So long, Mickey. See you next time."

"Sure."

Rose came over to where they were standing, and took Mickey's hand.

"Well, Doctor," she said. "Come back soon, alright? I don't want to miss you too long."

"Of course, Rose," he said. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered, as the two of them walked out into the night. He felt his hearts tremble as Rose left, but he knew he would come back for her soon.

Reinette walked forward and leaned against the door.

"So, my dear angel, where have you brought me?"

He smiled and took her hand again.

"Come on," he said. "I want to show you something."

They took a few steps out of the TARDIS and looked around. Reinette raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word.

"We are in England, in the 21st century," he said. She laughed out loud.

"I love your laugh," he whispered.

"Good, because you make me laugh," she said. "Your life is ridiculous."

He motioned towards the sky and leaned close to her.

"Pick a star, Reinette," he said.

"Any star?" She thought for a moment, then pointed. "That one," she said. She looked up at him, and he looked at her, and they smiled.

"Allons-y," he said.


End file.
